Tug of War
by Thatgirl2190
Summary: Madison is a 21 year old, just trying to get by her day. all she has is her animals. what happens when one change of events has her meeting James from Big Time Rush? will she push him away from her messed up life or let him in?
1. Chapter 1

**An: just getting the idea out of my head. Based more on the real life Big Time Rush, but not based on any events real or show events.**

Four a.m., the bus was driving through the next town. James was playing with Fox on his chest, like he was a little kid. Carlos was shooting Nerf darts at Logan's head.

"Oww man," Logan said.

Kendall was dancing in his chair, to some music.

Meanwhile 5 hours away, Madison Ore was getting ready for the morning. Just one more day of her community college class as a junior, then off to a four year university. She had a goal, with many dreams. She wanted to be a veterinarian. When she wasn't in class, she was working a Petco, or volunteering at the local animal shelter. She also ran her own vlog channel on taking care of different animals, and the benefits for adopting an animal. She was normal, well to herself, she was normal, to everyone else around her; in the town she lived in she was a strange sort of outcast. Part of that was true, but part of it was all a misunderstanding.

No one knew what happened that summer, after senior year, and she rather not tell anyone what had happen that night. She couldn't live going through the pain again. She was trying to get ahead with life, get herself an education. She wanted more out of life. She was getting by but it wasn't enough. She had to feed herself, and five animals that lived with her, most were from her family home, somewhere ones she found outside that needed help.

She clicked onto her laptop. She paid for internet access only and a pay as you go phone. It really was only for the shelter. No one knew where she lived. She had lost all of her friends. Most moved away, others got bored of her. She was okay with it though. She smiled as she realized Big Time Rush, a band that helped her get through the tough time, well they didn't know that but she did. She frowned again because she could never afford even a lawn ticket for one of their concerts. She would have to rob a bank, for that. She just clicked off the internet and turned off her laptop. She turned and looked at her dog, Cody, a Rottweiler; he's been with her since she was 10. So at 11 years old, he was kind of docile and laid back.

"Hey buddy," Madison said, to the dog. The dog answered back barking, "want to get up here."

Cody jumped onto Madison's twin size bed. Madison grabbed Cody's Neck and ruffled his fur. She looked up at her Big Time Rush poster, it wasn't a new one, in fact, she got it from a second hand shop, only a few weeks ago for 75 cents. But it was special to her. She didn't own a cd from them. She just couldn't afford it. This was the first thing she could have of them.

"One of these days, I will be able to go to the concert," Madison said, putting her face in his neck. "One of these days."

She murmured those words as she fell asleep. She didn't have anywhere to be today. So she went back to sleep. Five a.m. was an early time to wake up but the animals needed to be fed and Cody needs to be let out. So she sacrificed sleep for them. But without them, she would have nothing.

**An: I know I have other stories, but I thought I get the idea out of my head. **


	2. Chapter 2

For some reason, there is no physical way to delete the account. I e-mailed them and asked if they could, but I don't see them going on my wishes. So since it doesn't seem like I can do that, I'm guessing my account isn't getting deleted. So I will then unlike my last update yesterday. I will still continue to update on here but they will also be put on the tumblr account, I created. Just so, in case any of my stories do magically become deleted. They are on there, stories within the moment. tumblr . Take the spaces out. I'm fairly certain a lot of my stories will be deleted simply from the fact, of the material I write on.

So for all of those freaking out about what is going on, simply fanfiction is cracking down and deleting any smut or violence type story, which if you are part of the glee fandom is a lot.

And those, who were upset, about me deleting my account, well it's not happening anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**An: I took around 2 months off. And now I'm back. I will take request in the future in my message box or twitter. Follow thatgirl2190. I respond and follow back.**

Three hours later-at The Music Venue

Big Time Rush had gotten to their venue of the evening just a bit early. Well five hours ahead of schedule, and sound check wasn't even until another 6 hours. So the boys had a lot of free time. Kendall and Dustin went out to some music store or eating place. No one really knew, they just left, and Logan went and did his own thing, which was going to the local ice cream shop and hitting on a cute worker there for free food. Carlos and James however slept the last part of the trip, so when they woke up they found that both Kendall and Logan ditched them.

"They seriously couldn't have called or like thrown a pillow at us," James said.

"Oh cheer up Jamie," Carlos said, I was planning on taking Sydney to the park anyways. You can come with Fox if you like.

"Why not," James said.

At Madison's Cabin

Madison was curled up on her bed, with her dog Cody, wrapped in a ball at her feet. Mr. Muffins, a black and white footed cat, was sick of waiting for his food. So he jumped off the folding chair he was napping on and jumped onto the couch. He nudged his face against Madison's. she moaned, but didn't wake up. He then swiped her on the arm with his claws causing her to get up quickly and yell in pain.

"Oww, Muffs, "Madison said, "oh, I didn't feed you."

She was used to the cat's behavior, even though she wasn't a fan of it, and has tried to break it. She got up and opened a can of cat food and placed it on the floor. Mr. Muffins soon went over to eat from it. she then pulled her shoes on and grabbed an old red leash.

"come Cody," Madison commanded. The rotweiler jumped off the bed and to her side, and waited for his leash to be put on.

At a local Music shop

Dustin and Kendall, were always up for finding albums of underappreciated musicians, and they were told that the Key's Music store was known for just that. As they pushed the door open , they were quickly met up with a spunky short hair red girl that couldn't be more than twenty years old.

"Welcome to Key's, is there anything I could help you with," she asked, "I'm Caroline by the way."

"No, we just heard you offered a lot of music from unsigned musicians," Dustin said.

"Well kind of," Caroline said.

"What do you mean kind of," Kendall asked, confused.

"Well this is my grandfather's store and he only puts music on his shelves that he believes the person won't let fame change them," Caroline said, "we have a lot of Indie artist."

"Oh, where is your grandfather," Dustin asked.

"Home, he has brittle bones, and slowly losing his short term memory," Caroline said, she saw Kendall about to open his mouth to say something. "Don't you dare say, oh I'm sorry. He's 95 years old. He survived war, and cancer, twice. He's also been teaching me since I was ten, to run his pride and joy."

"Well do you at least, have fun every once in a while," Kendall asked.

"Define fun," Caroline said.

"A concert," Kendall said, 'we are going to one tonight."

"Sure, why not." Caroline said, 'what time is it?"

"Come by Addison Park at 4 p.m., Just tell the gate Kendall said you can go through," Kendall said. "I'll let them know.

Dustin and Kendall left leaving the girl slightly confused about what Kendall said.

At an ice cream shop

Logan had managed to flirt his way into a free ice cream cone, because he offered this slim long legged blonde, Heather, to come backstage with him.

"so Logan, can you wait five minutes for my shift to finish." Heather asked

"I can do that," Logan said.

At a local park

The grass was a lush dark green. A stone path filled its way, weaving in and out through the whole space. Park benches sat on the side for the old and restless. While a parking structure was there for the young and hyper. At the end of the park was a big open landed, just for people with dogs.

'You know what I'm feeling right now,' Carlos said.

"What," James asked, scared to know the true answer.

"A Flip cam moment," Carlos said, pulling out the camera and pushing play. "WAZZZUPP, EVERYBODY. James and I are currently at a local park, near tonight's venue, because we got in early. So if you want to hang out…"

Carlos was soon cut off by a Rottweiler, running from nowhere causing him to fall over and push stop on his recording. Carlos soon looked up to find the dog, wagging his tail and trying to lick his face.

"Dude, where did that dog come from," Carlos asked.

"Like I know," James answered, as he rubbed Fox's belly.

Soon enough, a short slightly hour-shape female with mid length pin straight brunette hair with hazel eyes incased in almond shaped holes. Fox took notice of the female, and ran towards her pawing at her leg to get petted.

"Fox," James warned, as he walked over to the girl. "I'm sorry, he's usually mellow."

"No, its okay, my dog came over here," the female said. "Cody, Come."

Carlos and James watched as the random dog walks over to the girl and sits down in front of her. She grabs the leash.

"I thought we were getting better about that," she said, to the dog. The dog barked in response, and she scuffled it's neck. "Sorry about him, someone was using a saw and he freaks out from sounds like that."

"Oh, that's okay, I'm James and this is Carlos," James said pointing to Carlos.

"Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Madison," Madison said. "Hey' I'm sorry to be rude but you wouldn't happen to know the time. I left my phone back home and I have class at 6 tonight."

"It's only noon," Carlos said.

"What day is it," Madison asked.

"Umm Tuesday," James answered confused.

Madison did some mental figuring out. She just realized that she had something to do.

"Oh, shit," Madison said, "I'm sorry, I have to go."

She walked off gripping on to the leash with Cody following behind her.

"Well that was strange," James said, "I think we should follow her."

"Are you crazy," Carlos asked.

"Yes," James responded. As he grabbed Fox's leash and began walking. Carlos soon followed behind.

**An: the story is manly focused on Madison, but Caroline and Heather will have a connection to Madison but it's unsure right now.**


End file.
